Sellers may offer their inventory for sale via multiple marketplaces. In other words, sellers may create sales listings in various marketplaces for a single physical inventory of the seller. These marketplaces may often rely on the updating of inventory levels by the seller. Accordingly, inaccurate inventory level data regarding seller inventory levels can result in processing of an order on behalf of the seller that cannot be fulfilled because the seller inventory has been exhausted, which can degrade a customer experience.